This core provides the means for faculty affiliates, pre-doctoral students, post-graduate fellows and academic staff to carry out research and training on aging at various levels in a way that is consistent with the central mission of the center and the five major themes outlined in the Overview. The core maintains a stable and effective system for the administration and allocation of resources to accomplish CDHA's mission; manages recruitment of affiliates, postdoctoral fellows, predoctoral students and academic staff; ensures an efficient administration of resources to provide quick and efficient access to information, data storage and data access, computing facilities, productive collaboration and synergy among affiliates, timely preparation of research reports, broad dissemination of CDHA research products, and dynamic search for sources of extramural funding and support.